educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan: Land of the Rising Sun Tour Information/Frequently Asked Questions about Japan/Telephone
Telephone Domestic Calls Public telephones accept 10 yen and 100 yen coins and/or telephone cards. A local call (within Tokyo's central 23 Wards and some other metropolitan cities) costs 10 yen per minute. If you put in two 10-yen coins and speak for less than one minute, one of the coins will be returned to you. No change is given for partial use of a 100 yen coin. Prepaid telephone cards cost 1,000 yen from vending machines, kiosks at train stations, and convenience stores. Charges for inter-city calls vary according to the distance. Domestic calls are cheaper at night and on Saturday, Sunday & national holidays. Area Code Telephone numbers in Japan consist of an area code and a phone number (Exchange Number + Subscriber's Number). For example: (03) 1234-5678. Sapporo 011 Osaka 06 Sendai 022 Kobe 078 Tokyo 03 Hiroshima 082 Yokohama 045 Fukuoka 092 Nagoya 052 Naha 098 Kyoto 075 International Calls Direct Calls A direct overseas call can be made from a public telephone displaying an International and Domestic Telephone sign. These phones are not widespread, but can be found at airports, hotels, and other key facilities. Direct dial calls can be made via a telephone company using the company's access number. Credit Card Calls A credit card call can be made from a telephone with an International and Domestic Telephone sign. Insert a 100 yen coin (returned when you finish the call) and input an access number. The telecom business is fiercely competitive and so rates and systems change often. Companies SoftBank Telecom http://www.softbanktelecom.co.jp KDDI http://www.kddi.com/english/telephone/index.html Access and Inquiry Numbers Direct dial Credit card Collect & operator-assisted Inquiries KDDI 001-010 0055 0051 0057 SoftBank Telecom 0061-010 0043 - (0120)-030061 NTT Communications 0033-010 0034-112 - (0120)-505506 Mobile Phones Now you can use your mobile phone number in Japan using SoftBank Mobile and NTT DoCoMo's 3G (3rd generation) service areas. Simply bring your own SIM card and insert it to a rental phone or your own 3G handset. For more details, please check with your local mobile phone service provider or SoftBank Mobile or NTT DoCoMo. Rental phone service is also available. You can find rental shops at Narita Airport and Kansai Airport. For further information please contact any of the following companies. NTT DoCoMo International Roaming Center TEL: 03-3830-1453 or toll free 0120-654-100 SoftBank Global Rental SoftBank Mobile PuPuru(Japanese Mobile Phone Rentals) http://www.pupuru.com/ JAL ABC RENTAL PHONE G-Call:Compare and Save with G-Call Toll Free Numbers Telephone numbers starting with 0120 are receiver-paid calls under NTT's Free Dial 0120 service. For Japan Telecom, the toll-free numbers begin with 0088, but calling areas are sometimes limited. Toll free numbers can not be called from outside Japan. Facsimile and Computer Networking Facsimile machines are available at most hotels. Ask the front desk or go to the hotel's business service center. Some hotel phones and the new gray telephones have modular sockets for computer network access. Useful Phone Numbers Please note that most organizations have English-speaking personnel Emergency Police Urgent 110 Lost and Found (03) 3814-4151 General Information (03) 3501-0110 (Japanese/English) (03) 3503-8484 (English & Several Other Foreign Languages) Fire/Ambulance 119 Hospital Information (03) 5285-8181 The Japan Help-Line (0120) 461-997 Communications Telegrams Domestic 115 Overseas (03) 3344-5151 Calls to the Bullet Train 107 Central Post Office Domestic (03) 5472-5851 International (03) 3241-4891 Daily Living Information Information Corner (045) 671-7209 (Japanese/English) Tourist Information Tourist Information Centers Tokyo (03) 3201-3331 Narita Passenger Terminal 2 (0476) 34-6251 Narita Passenger Terminal 1 (0476) 30-3383 Kansai (0724) 56-6025 Transportation Information Flight Information Haneda (03) 5757-8111(Japanese/English) Narita (0476) 34-5000 (Japanese/English) Kansai (0724) 55-2500 (Japanese/English) JR East Infoline (03) 3423-0111 (Japanese/English/Chinese/Korean) Lost & Found Tokyo Metro (03) 3834-5577 JR (03) 3231-1880 Taxi (03) 3648-0300(Japanese) TOEI Bus/Subway (03) 3812-2011 Road Traffic Information (0570) 011-011(Japanese) Highway (03) 3506-0111 Subway Information Service (03) 3837-7046 Postal Service Postcards and stamps are available from post offices, convenience stores and kiosks at train stations all over the country. Post boxes are located by street crossings, buildings and public facilities. The opening slot of the post box may differ depending on the size of mail that the post box is designed to accept. Domestic Mail Ask your hotel front desk to assist you in posting mail or packages. The rates for regular sized letters (14 to 23.5cm long, 9 to 12cm wide and up to 1cm thick) and postcards are as follows: Mail that has different measurements costs 120 yen up to 50 grams and 140 yen over 50 grams up to 75 gram. The rates for domestic letter mail Postcards 50 yen Letters, up to 25g 80 yen Letters, up to 50g 90 yen International Air Mail International mail can be classified into letter post (letters, aerogrammes and postcards), parcel post, and EMS (Express Mail Service). Foreign parcel post can be sent between Japan and most other nations. The maximum weight for a single package is usually 20 kg but it depends on the destination. The type of contents of a parcel accepted, however, and the maximum measurements of a single parcel differ by destination. EMS is the fastest way to send documents and parcels to over 100 countries and territories worldwide. A tracking system, providing prompt information on a package's delivery status, is available for 35 countries. The rates for international letter mail is as follows Destination Asia/Guam North America/Central America Oceania/Europe/Middle East Africa/South America Postcards 70 yen 70 yen 70 yen Aerogrammes 90 yen 90 yen 90 yen Letters, up to 25g 90 yen 110 yen 130 yen Letters, up to 50g 160 yen 190 yen 230 yen Other Mail Services Private delivery services such as DHL and Federal Express provide fast and efficient services between Japan and other nations. Your choice of service depends on the kind of item you want to send. Please ask your hotel front desk to assist you in posting mail or packages via these couriers. Postal Service Website http://www.post.japanpost.jp/english/ Back to FAQ Category:Japan: Land of the Rising Sun Tour